Lie
by Psychic Prince
Summary: I throw you away again and again, but you grow inside my heart. You become tear drops that won't dry out, and grow even though I erase you again and again. You become a wound that doesn't even hurt. No matter how hard I try, I can no longer hold onto my love... One-sided MarthxIke, Warning: Character death. Dedicated to Echoing Breeze!


**Hullo! Ah, another depressing fanfic... Oh well! This was inspired by the song _Lie _by CN BLUE! I don't own the song or SSBB, of course... Who do you think I am? This is dedicated to Echoing Breeze! Sorry if it's too depressing... Anyhow, enjoy!**

Marth stood in the garden, amongst the roses. They were in full bloom, their leaves a deep green. He reached out to pluck one, ignoring the razor thorns that cut his fingers as he touched them. The fragrance was intoxicating, the petals a bright red.

_Like blood._

He watched as a single bead of his own blood slowly formed on his finger. Marth smiled, a single tear dropping down to the earth.

Marth bent down, staring at the single, wet mark the tear made on the freshly dug dirt. He slowly took his free hand and swept it over the tear, covering it, erasing it.

…

_I erase the memories; I erase them with tears,  
I cannot keep you inside me.  
I push away the memories, I push away the pain  
So they can't stay inside me._

…

He took his dirtied hand, and plucked a single blood-red petal from the rose, opening his palm up to let it float away in the breeze. Another wretched tear spilled down his cheek, falling onto another velvety petal, and he ripped that one off too and threw it into the wind.

There was no hope for him anymore. Marth dully remained there, kneeling in the dirt, the pure rose in his hand.

…

_I throw away the memories, I throw them away with tears,  
So I won't have any hope,  
So my longing heart won't even know._

…

He'd been pushed away. Now, Marth wanted to push him away too. He grit his teeth, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

No matter how much he tried, Marth couldn't push him away. He couldn't forget him.

He couldn't let him go.

…

_Even though I painfully push you away (I wait for you),  
I don't think I can stop missing you (I don't think it can be helped),  
I don't think I can let you go._

…

Marth suddenly plucked all of the rose's petals, tossing them into the air coldly. He still couldn't forget him, that mercenary he fell in love with. The man who stole his heart. And instead of returning it, he'd broken it instead.

_Why don't you just go away from my mind?!_

New tears balanced on Marth's eyelashes, trickling down his cheeks.

_Why do I have to keep crying?_

There was a wound in Marth's heart, a deep, once-painful wound. It didn't hurt any longer. His heart had been frozen a long time ago.

Marth's eyes burned and blurred with tears, and he finally let out a choked sob, bringing his dirtied hands to his face.

...

_I throw you away again and again, but you grow inside my heart,  
You become tear drops that won't dry out,  
And grow even though I erase you again and again.  
You become a wound that doesn't even hurt.  
No matter how hard I try, I can no longer hold onto my love  
That becomes more and more blurry each day._

…

He knew that he never had a chance to love him. And yet, Marth did.

Marth's heart was stolen, broken, then never returned. Thrown away.

It was all that mercenary's fault. That perfect, powerful, handsome, wonderful mercenary.

Ike.

It was Ike that shattered his heart. It was Ike that threw him aside, like a piece of unwanted scrap metal. When Marth confessed his love to him, Ike scoffed in disgust and crushed his heart, shattered it, broke it. He threw Marth aside, after ridiculing him, and pushed him away.

Marth let a hand clutch at his chest, exhausted, broken.

…

_I swallow the tears that dig inside my heart,  
So my longing won't lift up its head,  
So my exhausted heart won't know._

…

Marth made another attempt to try to push his memories away, to stand up strong, to walk back home confidently and forcefully.

He tried, and failed, collapsing on the dirt.

No use.

He could never forget Ike. He could never let him go.

…

_Even though I painfully push you away (I wait for you),  
I don't think I can stop missing you (I don't think it can be helped),  
I don't think I can let you go._

…

In frustration, he ripped another rose from its stem, the thorns tearing at his hand. Marth tore the petals off, one by one, letting them fall, settling all around him. He continued this until he was worn out, his hands bleeding freely, and he crumpled onto the ground, staring up into the sky. It was night, and stars were beginning to arrive.

The stars were beautiful. Twinkling, shining down on him, mocking him with their presence. Cold, distant, emotionless stars.

In his mind, Marth saw Ike's deep blue eyes, laughing, smiling, frowning, then, full of disgust and hatred. He fumbled, searching for something in his pocket.

There was no hope anymore.

…

_Your nervous eyes (always trap me),  
This hope that you might come back (keeps bruising me),  
But you can't come back anymore._

…

Marth slowly found something cold in his hand, and stared at the silver pocketknife.

_I will throw you away._

He let his trembling hand hold the pocketknife steady, readying it against his wrist, against the vein that pumped his life's blood.

_No more tears._

Marth stared into the dark night sky, the cold metal against his wrist. He slowly began making the cut, feeling nothing.

_Maybe now, this wound will heal._

…

_I throw you away again and again, but you grow inside my heart,  
You become tear drops that won't dry out,  
And grow even though I erase you again and again.  
You become a wound that doesn't even hurt._

…

Marth swiftly finished the cut, letting his life spill out on the soil, onto the fallen petals. The rose's scent was sweet, yet underneath it, it reminded him of venom. A deathly sweet.

Ike was the only thing on Marth's mind now. He closed his eyes, trying to block it all out. What a peaceful death, lying in a bed of rose petals and dirt, staring up into the cold night sky, thinking about your love.

_I love you, Ike._

He knew that he would never see Ike again. Never hear the sound of his voice. Never brawl with him again. Never again.

Marth let go of everything. Everything but Ike. He couldn't let go of him.

With his last breath, Marth whispered, "I love you, Ike."

A small breeze picked up, making a sound like a soft, sad sigh. Rose petals drifted around Marth, his pale face turned up in a sad smile, a single tear stain remaining on his cheek.

…_  
I love you, I love you  
I can't even hug you, even though it hurts,  
No matter how hard I try to hold on to you,  
No matter how hard I call out, my love,  
I can't._

**What do you think?  
**

**I love reviews! *hint hint* So... Please?  
**

**Thanks, Echoing Breeze!  
**

**- Psychic  
**


End file.
